Hate That I Love You
by Ghoul'sBestFriend
Summary: The Winx and the Specialists despise each other more than anything in the world, they fight and bicker at each other at every chance they get. But when their constant bickering gets them into trouble with a witch, she sends them to an alternate universe so that they will learn how to get along. And in this alternate universe...they love each other? AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Err, I should probably stop with publishing new stories here and there...haha. I promise, this will be the last for a while!**

 **So this right here, is yet again, about the Winx and the Specialists! But this time, it's an AU where they...hate each other?! I know it's a bit cliched but eh, I decided to go for a twist! Instead of them realizing their love for each other and all that sappy things, they instead got transported into an alternate dimension where they meet their alternate selves...dating each other?! They were extremely disgusted at first, but as they stayed longer and observed their alternate versions dating the alternate version of their rivals, they came to realize, hey, they _do_ look like they can be compatible...**

 **Also, in here, the Winx have different boyfriends, and so does the guys with different girlfriends, so drama ensues! Yay, drama!**

 **Okay, so on to the story!**

* * *

"Pink haired troll, I mean, pink hair?! Pfft! Get back under the bridge where you belong before you'll explode from anger!" Scoffed a girl with dark blue hair in pigtails.

"Annoying pixie with an ugly voice." A boy with short and spiked magenta hair muttered.

"Prince Blondie with pathetic hair, seriously, even my friend Tecna has better hair than yours, and hers is shorter." A redheaded girl stated.

"Redhead that matches her hotheaded personality, seriously, get some anger management classes for pete's sake. Even Riven can contain his anger better than you." A boy with medium blond hair rolled his eyes.

"Handsome and dark, and by that, I mean handsome in the dark, so people can't see your ugly face!" Exclaimed a girl with long blonde hair. "But that wouldn't help much, since they can sense your ugly personality just by being near you!"

"Blonde airhead, I bet you can't even solve 1+1." Snickered a boy with fringed brown hair.

"Nerd. Honestly, who even wears red thick-rimmed glasses nowadays? Trying to be hipster? Hm?" A girl with short magenta hair in a pixie cut mocked.

"Robot, seriously, know what an 'Emotion' is? Go download one in your program, you're gonna need it." A boy with short shaggy orange-brown hair and red thick-rimmed glasses retorted.

"Rapunzel, honestly, cut that sissy abomination called your hair. You look like a girl, only uglier." A girl with tanned skin and long, honey brown hair with blonde bangs teased in a mocking manner.

"Flower Power Hippy, why won't you talk to your plants instead of being here? And probably be sent in a mental asylum while you're at it just in case your precious plants won't reply to your nonsense." A boy with dark, long hair frowned.

"Sissy haired, pathetic excuse of a wizard." A girl with long wavy dark brown hair rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm in an arranged marriage with you in the first place," A boy with long, braided brown hair, pondered sarcastically, "But then I remembered; it's because no one else wanted to marry a girl like you."

Insults and rude remarks were thrown out in almost every direction between the six fairies, five heroes, and one wizard. Tensions were extremely high as the insults delivered got even more offending. This just shows that these teenagers hate each other with passion.

The Fairies, also known as the Winx Club, and the heroes and the wizard, also known as the Specialists, were assigned on a mission to talk to the Witch of Universes, pretty simple. But what made this mission slightly harder than it was meant to be was the fact that these two groups just _had_ to be assigned together, when their Headmistress/master, Ms. Faragonda and Sir Saladin, were very much aware that these two groups clearly can't stand each other just by being in the same room together, much less on an important mission.

The Winx Club, consisting of Princess Bloom of Domino/Sparx, the fairy of the Dragon Flame; Princess Stella of Solaria, the fairy of the Sun and Moon; Flora of Linphea, the fairy of Nature; Musa of Melody, the fairy of Music; Tecna of Zenith, the fairy of Technology; and last but not least, Princess Layla of Andros/Tides, the fairy of Morphix. They are considered as one of the most powerful fairy groups of all time, always going out in missions and such, but those missions were the ones they spent with their boyfriends, not these...pathetic excuses of heroes of whom they passionately call 'The Nonspecialists'.

The Specialists, consisting of Prince Sky of Eraklyon; Squire Brandon of Eraklyon; Helia of Linphea; Riven of Magix; Timmy of Magix; and Nabu of Andros/Tides. The guys themselves weren't that fond of the idea of their rivals/arch enemies, The Winx, on a mission with them. And they were looking forward to go on a mission with their beloved girlfriends too, but instead, they were stuck with these girls.

The Headmistress and Headmaster of Alfea Fountain School for Fairies, Heroes, and Wizards, who was currently standing awkwardly between the bickering teens, looked at each other and cleared their throats as Saladin raised his staff and hit the ground loud enough to silence them.

The teenagers, especially the Specialists, immediately stopped their bickering as they tensed up and stood up straightly, with the guys saluting formally. Saladin just smiled at this, turning to Faragonda and nodding, and the headmistress in turn, nodded back. "At ease." Saladin commanded them, specifically the guys, who are probably going to get tired with their posture and holding their breath for a while now.

Once they calmed down and the surroundings became quiet without any of them bickering, but still sending each other glares and mocking looks, Faragonda spoke up. "Girls," She addressed the Winx with a raised brow, the girls, in turn, smiled sheepishly.

"You boys," This time, Saladin addressed the boys, who nodded at him to continue. Unlike the girls, the boys had extreme discipline, always alert and all that.

"You _kids_ should stop with this constant fighting and bickering of yours," Faragonda stated sternly with a tired look, "This has been going on for years now, and with this important mission, you should set aside your differences and get along."

Some of them flinched at being called 'Kids', and others just merely frowned, but nodded. But if only it were easy though; for some odd reason, it was like they were meant to hate each other. Almost nothing can change that, even if you chain them together for a whole day. Trust the unfortunate fairies and heroes who tried matchmaking a musical fairy and a hotheaded Specialist together, they've tried, and had received minor injuries, along with being briefly deaf.

"Please, just this once?" Faragonda almost pleaded at them with a frown. They had to talk to the Witch of Universes and just ask her a couple of questions, but if they, in any chance, had angered her, even just one bit, who knows where in the realms she'll transport them to.

The Winx looked at each other, the Specialists did the same. "I-um, okay, Ms. F." Musa nodded with a sigh. The Winx also nodded at this, knowing that whether they like it or not, they will still go to this mission with these boys instead of their beloved boyfriends.

"Well?" Saladin raised his brow at the Specialists, who at this point, stayed quiet.

"Yes, sir." Riven managed to respond courtly, having a straight face despite forcing himself not to yell or anything. He didn't care about the other Winx girls, to be honest. But Musa? Oh, that musical fairy, Musa, how he couldn't even stand in a room with her without going up to her and yelling at her with random insults. But hate is such a strong word; maybe annoyed is the right word for it, along with having the urge to offend her at any given time, and vice versa. The other Specialists felt the same for other certain Winx girls, and vice versa.

"Good." Both Faragonda and Saladin nodded at this, "You already know the objective for this mission?" She asked.

They nodded, "Yes, Ms. F." Stella nodded. "We need to talk to this Witch of Universes or something like that and ask her questions and all that."

"Remember to treat her with respect." Faragonda reminded them with a stern look. "She gets angered pretty easily and who knows what she will do to you or where in the universes she will put you through."

"Like some people..." Sky snickered, earning a menacing glare from Bloom.

"You may go now." Saladin told them. They nodded and bid their goodbyes to the Headmaster and Headmistress, who in turn, wished them luck, before they walk towards the Red Fountain Ship and go in, off to the journey that might change their lives forever.

* * *

 **A/N: Y'know, I did get this idea from a prompt by OTP Prompts at Tumblr, in all honesty. So credits to him/her for that. (I also recommend you to go there if you like OTP fluff and all that shiz)**

 **If you're curious as to what this prompt was, here it goes: _Imagine your OTP as rivals. One day their constant arguing gets them into trouble with a witch/sorcerer/etc. who sends them to an alternate dimension so they can learn to get along. Plot Twist: in this alternate dimension, your OTP is a married couple._**

 **I really liked this idea and decided to give it a go, so here I am! Though, I just made them a couple dating, instead of married couples, but still!**

 **Keep in mind, that this takes place in an Alternate Universe, like literally. The Alternate Winx and Specialists (The ones featured here) are the main characters, but the real Winx and Specialists (the ones in the canon Winx Club) are still included here. I know it sounds confusing, but y'know, you might find out someday, I'm just too lazy to explain it in detail.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't even know why I forced myself into writing this. But, y'know, nothing much happens in this chapter. Just the Specialists with their girlfriends (not the Winx), and the scene where they finally go to the witch's lair. Whatever.**

 **On a side note: If you think that the characters are OOC, well, I'm intending them to be OOC, because they're iN AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION. Okay? Okay.**

* * *

"Babe, you know we don't really have a choice, Saladin and Faragonda forced us." Riven said to his girlfriend, Melanie, who looked somewhat pissed, along with the other Specialists' girlfriends, even through the hologram. Their ship was currently on autopilot after their girlfriends had called them via hologram.

Melanie just seethed as she looked over at the Winx's direction, specifically the blackish-blue haired girl from Melody. "But I don't want that Asian bitch anywhere near you. How much more on a mission with you?!"

"Oh trust me, girl, I don't want that thing anywhere near me either." Musa called out to the couple as her friends just giggled. "But you don't see me nor Reed complaining like a little bitch, do you?" She asked sarcastically. Reed is a famous DJ in Melody, who also happens to be Musa's boyfriend. She thought about being called an 'Asian Bitch', "By the way, racist much?"

The spoiled and bratty girl just scowled at this and rolled her eyes, while Riven just glared at her for mocking him and his girlfriend, but they chose to say nothing.

...

"Stay away from the redheaded devil, got that?" Diaspro says to her boyfriend, Prince Sky, as she pulled his collar towards her quite harshly. Diaspro and Bloom were never really on good terms, and Diaspro didn't want that redhead anywhere near her man.

"I know, I know," Sky sighed, trying to get away from her death grip on his collar. "You've said this a lot of times already."

"I know, baby." Diaspro gave Sky a smile as she gave a peck on his cheek, "I just don't want to lose you."

The blond prince blinked at this, why would she lose him just because of the certain redhead that he despised so? "Don't worry, you won't lose me because of Bloom." He assured her.

Diaspro looked up at him with an innocent- or so he thought- smile. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Little did he know, that the promise will soon be broken...

...

"I love you, babe," Mitzi moaned as she and Brandon had a make out session...via hologram. Yes, it looks really weird and awkward. No, the author doesn't know why they're doing this.

"I love you too,"

In the distance, Stella was uncontrollably gagging at the sight of the couple, while her friends are laughing uncontrollably at this. "Disgusting much?!" Stella called out to the couple after her fake disgust turned real. Seriously, it just looks really awkward more than romantic. Even she wouldn't do that with her boyfriend.

The couple stopped making out and scowled at the blonde princess. "Jealous much?!" Mitzi retorted with a smirk.

Stella thought about it. Her? Jealous? "Err, no, not really." Stella shrugged. "To be honest, it really looks disgusting, even I wouldn't do that with Luke, or at least, not in public or in front of people." She said, referring to her boyfriend, Luke, or rather, Prince Lucian of the realm Lumiere.

"Whatever."

...

"I want you to keep your distance away from that pink-haired emo, at least 10 meters away, affirmative?" Mackenzie says to her boyfriend, Timmy, looking at a certain magenta-haired fairy with disgust.

"You know I can't do that." Timmy sighed, "This is a really important mission and-"

"For your information, my hair is magenta, not pink." Tecna quipped after hearing what Mackenzie said to her, "And I most certainly do not look emo."

Mackenzie glared at her as she pulled Timmy closer to her, as if Tecna is just gonna go steal him from her or something. "Shut up pink-haired emo."

Tecna just looked at her with narrow eyes, "Did you just hear what I said?" She asked, "Or do you want me to repeat it with a microphone on your earbuds full of ear wax?"

The girl gasped and clung into her bespectacled boyfriend, as if she was terrified. "Tim-Tim, I'm scared."

"Oh, don't worry," Timmy sighed as he tried to assure his girlfriend, "It's not like a robot can do any harm to you."

...

"Oh, Helia, do you really have to go on with this mission?" Krystal asked her boyfriend Helia, "With _her?_ " She continued, looking at a certain brunette with disgust.

"I don't really have a choice, Krystal." Helia sighed.

Krystal frowned, biting her lip, "At least just, stay away from the flower power fairy."

"Hey, I heard that!" Flora exclaimed from a distance.

"Anyway," Krystal started, ignoring the nature fairy, "Stay away from her at all cost."

Helia frowned, "I've been doing that since the day you've told me."

"Good."

...

"I still can't believe you're going with her on this stupid mission of yours." Lynne, Nabu's girlfriend, muttered.

"Hey, it's not like there's anything I can do about it." Nabu said, frowning.

"You're right." Lynne sighed, before turning to him, "Hey, at least be careful. Especially around the princess of Tides." She warned, taking a quick glance to Layla.

Nabu blinked, "It's not like she'll kill me in my sleep or anything, I mean, I know she hates me and all, but she wouldn't really go that far, I know I won't."

"You never know."

...

After the guys' encounter with their girlfriends, the Winx's boyfriends; Cole (Bloom's), Luke (Stella's), Keith (Flora's), Reed (Musa's), Troy (Tecna's), and Nex (Layla's), had given them a similar holographic call moments after the guys' calls with their girlfriends. But after that, the ride was now rather uneventful. With the Specialists either on the control panels or just standing by, and the Winx girls sitting at a corner gossiping about random things, like Stella ranting about this 'ugly looking' dress she saw at a store once.

"-I mean, the dress has this really ugly shade of green and-"

"Hey, guys," Timmy interrupted, his eyes never leaving the control panel as his fingers rapidly typed on the keyboard. "We're landing, hold on."

After the ship landed, the Winx and the Specialists got out of their ship, "So, what now?" Stella questions as they stood outside of a rather odd looking cave.

"What do you mean 'What now'?" Riven questions irritably, scratching his head as he looked at the entrance of the cave. "We should go in already."

"Well, okay then Mr. Brave guy." Musa snapped at him, "Why don't you go first?" She asked fake sweetly, gesturing to the dark cave with a fake smile.

"Don't mind if I do." Riven said with an equally faked sweet look, even though it looked more forced than anything. He took a deep breath, and without a second thought, walked towards the dark cave, much to everyone's surprise.

"Hey, what're you cowards waitin' for?" Riven taunted, his figure barely visible from the darkness.

The Winx looked at each other, and so did the Specialists, unsure of this. "Ah, screw this." Musa muttered, going in to the cave herself.

The rest of them reluctantly, but eventually followed the brave duo, not knowing what awaits them.

* * *

 **A/N: This kind of sucks (I know I've said it a lot of times already but I just think so), but I swear, it will eventually be better! I promise!**

 **Why is the Specialists' girlfriends relevant to the story, you might ask? Well, they're going to be somewhat important later on. As for the Winx's boyfriends, well, I was supposed to include them too, but I got too tired and, y'know.**

 **Anyway, I'm too lazy to say anything else, so thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a quick update, I guess.**

* * *

"Where is this so-called 'Witch of Universes' again?" Brandon raised a brow at his friends...and the Winx, of course. The gang was currently walking around the dark cave with only one light stick held by Sky and faint light coming from Tecna and Timmy's devices.

"Who's the airhead now?" Stella mocked as the other girls snickered, the brunette had always mocked her for being a 'Blonde Airhead'.

"Still you." Brandon retorted, rolling his eyes. "It's not like you know where we're going either."

Stella stopped snickering, "Of course I know where we're going!" She exclaims, before turning to Tecna, who whispers something to her. "We're going to the lair of this dark and icky cave!"

"And where exactly is that located?" Brandon raised a brow as he looked back at her.

The blonde turned to the pink-haired fairy, who shrugged.

Hearing no response, he smirked. "That's what I thought."

"We're actually going to the end of this cave, where the 'lair' Stella has been talking about is located." Timmy informed them, his eyes glued to his device that showed a map of some sort.

"It's actually located in the center of this cave." Tecna corrected, looking at her holographic map. "Get your facts right, nerd."

The bespectacled Specialist was about to open his mouth to retort something, but stopped as the his device made a beeping sound of some sort. "Err, I think we're here."

"What?" Riven asked in disbelief, blinking. "Already?"

"Yes." Timmy nodded, adjusting his red thick-rimmed glasses.

Apparently, the other Winx girls turned to their own genius. They didn't believe everything that comes out from their enemies. "I cannot believe I'm saying this but," Tecna coughed and cleared her throat for a moment, "But he's stating the truth." She said a bit quieter than intended.

Timmy smirked in victory at this, "Oh, I'm sorry, I am unable to hear you, what was that again?" He asked mockingly, inching closer to the magenta-haired fairy who only gave him a rather threatening glare.

"Are you deaf?" Tecna asked sarcastically, "Do you perhaps need a hearing aid? Because I have one and I'll gladly shove it in your ears."

"That is totally something a cold, emotionless, sociopath of a robot would say." Timmy stated with a smirk, rather amused.

"Okay you two, why don't you shut it?" Riven snapped at the two tech geniuses.

"Why don't YOU shut it?" Musa snapped back at him, "No one talks to my bff like that."

"'No one talks to my bff like that'." Riven imitated the musical fairy with hand puppet and a rather annoying high-pitched voice, much to her annoyance.

Musa takes a deep, yet exasperated breath as she cracks her knuckles, "That does it!" She declares, about to lunge at the maroon-haired Specialist but was held down by the nature fairy and the princess of Tides.

"'That does it!'" Riven continued to taunt her with a smirk and a really annoying high-pitched voice.

"Riven." Helia scolded in a hushed tone after hearing a rather strange noise nearby.

Sensing dark energy nearby just in the shadows, Flora's eyes widen as she crouched down and gestured the others to do so. "Everyone, down!"

Everyone immediately crouched down at this, already knowing what was near. "Is it the Witch of universes or something like that?" Brandon asked in alarm as a shadow swayed on the rocky walls.

"No, it's the wizard of Oz." Stella rolls her eyes.

"Not the time for sarcasm, guys!" Sky whispers harshly, before being suddenly smacked on the head by a certain redheaded fairy. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?!"

"You're being too loud." Bloom stated, shrugging innocently, much to Sky's annoyance.

"Why you-" Sky was also about to lunge at her, but was stopped by the braided haired wizard.

"This is not the time for fighting, guys!" Nabu whispered, holding back the blond.

Flora let out a rather exasperated sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "You know, we might get caught-"

"...I think we already are." Helia looked at them with a gulp as the mysterious hooded figure had approach behind his friends.

"...Right you are, lad." The mysterious figure, of whom they assume to be the Witch of Universes, stated, looking down at them. "And boy, you are all in such trouble for trespassing."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's been a while, I know, but hey, I'm still here, right?**

 **On a side note: I think I'm going to revise the first few chapters (which isn't much) of this story, along with others, I think, so yeah.**

* * *

"Trespassing?" Bloom raised a brow, "We're not trespassing!"

The Universe Witch merely scoffed at this, rolling her eyes though it was not visible as the majority of her face is covered by a hoodie. "Oh please, you are definitely trespassing in _my_ hidden lair."

"No, we're not." Musa backed up her redheaded friend, narrowing her eyes at the witch.

"Yes, you are."

"No, we're not."

"Yes, you are."

"No. We. Are. Not."

"Yes. You. Are."

"For heaven's sake, old hag, we're not trespassing!" Musa snapped at the witch, deciding that their previous conversation was going nowhere.

"Did you just call me an old hag?!" The witch demanded, the not-so-hidden parts of her face reddening as she pointed an accusing finger at the musical fairy. "I am _not_ that old! And even if I am, you should respect your elders, young lady!"

Riven scoffed at this, rolling his eyes, "Sounds like something an old hag would say," He unconsciously whispered at the musical fairy, unaware that they're teasing the witch together, which is something that they're not supposed to do. Musa, unaware of who had whispered the statement to her, nodded and agreed with him, that is, until she realized who it was. That was when Musa and Riven nearly jumped apart from each other from mere disgust.

A vein popped out from the witch's forehead, you know, like what happens when an anime character gets really pissed? "Hey! I heard that!" She yelled, before sighing and attempting to calm herself, "Okay, so let me get this straight," She declared, "First of all," She pointed at Musa and Riven, "I _am_ certainly not an old hag! And second of all," She looked at Bloom and the rest of the group, "You are _definitely_ trespassing on my secret lair!"

"Uh, no we're not." Stella nonchalantly states, examining her nails for any damage.

"Don't get me started on that one!" The witch yelled at the blonde, who flinched. The witch then turned to a certain bespectacled Specialist, "You! Nerd!" As soon as she said nerd, Tecna can be heard snorting in mockery in the background, much to Timmy's annoyance. "Define the word 'Trespassing' using your techno-doohickey in your hands!" She said, pointing to Timmy's device. She hasn't really kept in touch with recent technology since she's been in this cave for so long (but not too long to be considered as an old hag!), but she did hear some good things about it, like something about an online dictionary or something.

"Uh," Timmy started nervously, he didn't know why _he_ had to be the one to define the word for her, when Tecna is almost next to him with not only the same device he has, much a much more technologically advanced one! "Trespassing: To enter the owner's land or property without permission." He read loudly, before sighing as he adjusted the glasses.

The witch gave a smug look at the Winx and Specialist at this, "Now, may I ask, whose property is this?" Instead of answering that it was her property, the Winx and Specialists merely shrugged at this, much to her annoyance. "It's _my_ property, you walnuts!"

"I don't see your name around here!" Stella retorted, looking around as Brandon and the rest of the gang slapped their faces into their palms.

Before they knew it, something was suddenly being written on one of the walls with a permanent marker by the witch using her magic, the handwriting was somewhat rough, but they read it anyway. "THIS PROPERTY BELONGS TO THE WITCH OF UNIVERSES".

After she had written that, she then turned to Stella, still with a smug look. "Happy now, little fairy?" Stella merely shrugged at this. The universe witch then turned to the rest of the Winx and Specialists, "Anyway, back to the topic about trespassing," She said, "Did I give you permission to enter here?"

"Well..." Sky trailed off, "There were really no guards and no signs saying we shouldn't enter here, so..."

"That still doesn't give you the right to trespass." The witch stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"But the mat said 'Welcome' when we came in!" Layla protested, crossing her arms as she looked at the witch with a judgmental look.

"What mat?" The Witch asked, looking around.

Nabu pointed at a certain mat near at the entrance, "That mat!" The mat was a simple red mat with a 'Welcome' printed on it, it looked rather old and worn out.

"T-that's an old mat!" The witch stammered, crossing her arms, "I-I was meant to get rid of it a few years ago, but-uh..."

"What a lazy witch..." Riven commented mockingly as some of the Winx and Specialists shook their heads in an equally mocking manner. "I thought old hags are supposed to be role models or something?"

"For the last time, I'm not an old hag!" The witch yelled at the maroon-haired Specialist, now infuriated, "You know what? That does it!" She snapped, "I am going to teach you brats a lesson in life!"

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do?" Brandon nearly challenged, he doubted that this witch will do anything to them, after all, there are at least four royalties here, and not to mention six powerful fairies.

"Alternatus Universus!"

The witch's so-called spell didn't work for a while, causing the Winx and the Specialists to blink.

"You literally only added an 'Us' at the end of every word. I don't think that's even considered a spell-"

Before Helia could finish his sentence, a loud, thunder-like noise had sounded loudly through the cave as an earthquake had erupted. "What the hell?!" Musa yelled as an odd looking portal appeared.

"Gah!" Flora screamed as she was the first one to be sucked in, "Help!"

"I got you!" Helia shouted as he attempted to grab one of Flora's hands, only be sucked in with her, but was stopped when he found himself being grabbed on the foot by Timmy, who found himself being sucked in himself but was grabbed by Tecna, then Riven, then Musa, then Stella, then Brandon, then Nabu, then Layla, then Bloom, then Sky, ah, you get the point.

"Good, good." The witch grinned as she watched the struggling teenagers, when all of them were sucked in and the portal disappeared, she couldn't help but yawn and stretch her arms, "Finally, some relaxation."

* * *

 **A/N: So next chapter is basically when the story actually starts, so yeah, nothing else to say pretty much (other than happy Valentines, but it's too late anyway).**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: *gasps dramatically* What is this?! Two updates in a span of two days?! That's completely unheard of! It's usually just an update per millennia but I'm feeling very generous 3 right now so here's an update from a story I literally have not updated for more than a year. I'll be surprised is someone is even still reading this, to be honest.**

 **But anyway, here goes the update!**

* * *

While our main protagonists get zapped away to somewhere due to the lack of respect and a very irritable witch, in another dimension, at the exact same place and the same time, walked out six familiar, yet strikingly different people from a cave, their faces with smiles as they waved from a very kind witch with whom they had an interview with. "Take care and be good!" The very kind and forgiving witch of universes called out, before retreating back from her cave, stepping over a simple, yet neat and new looking blue mat that had said 'Welcome!'.

"Wow, she's really nice, isn't she?" Flora questioned with a pleasant smile as she, the Winx, and the Specialists walked back to their ship. Everyone's cheeks were starting to hurt due to their constant grinning, and they felt overwhelming love and pride in their chests, but then again, who wouldn't feel such a way after their mission was a success?

Apparently, they were sent here by the two headmasters of two schools to ask some questions about the Witch of Universes, it wasn't really that serious of a mission, but they did it anyway, as long as they did it with the love of their lives. Speaking of which...

"I know, right?" Bloom said with a smile, her arm linked with her beloved boyfriend's, Prince Sky. "I never thought this mission would be so easy, I thought maybe she would lash out and send us to another universe, but, no, thankfully. Also, her cookies were great!" Not only was the Witch of Universes very nice, but she also prepared refreshments for the twelve fairies and Specialists, mainly cookies and tea, as they asked their questions. So, not only did they feel happy and accomplished, but their stomachs were also pleased with the visit.

Once everyone got into the Owl, Stella thought about something as the ship's engines were rumbling to life. "Hey, since this mission was a success after all..." She murmured suggestively to everyone, a sly smile appearing in her beautiful features. Brandon paled but didn't say anything, not wanting to upset his sunshine. "How about-"

"No shopping," Musa told her flatly. Riven snorted as they both high-fived. The Savage Couple, as they've been infamously dubbed for throughout the three schools of Magix. "Stella, not everything calls for shopping, don't be so materialis-'

"Hey, wasn't the new The Murderers'* album released today?" Stella loudly wondered in a lingering tone, tapping her chin. "I heard there are only a few copies left at the local music store in that one mall-"

Musa narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "Fine," She said after clicking her tongue, "I'm in, I guess, but I'm going home as soon as I buy the album."

Stella cheered, nearly jumping and pumping her fist in the air. She turned to the others, "What about you guys?"

Nearly everyone shrugged, feeling neutral over the idea, "I did have this comic I had my eye on for a while now," Nabu shrugged, Layla raised a brow at him and he chuckled at her in a sheepish manner. "What? Detergent* is really cool, you know!"

"I guess we can go to the mall," Bloom pondered, before shrugging. "But first, we need to tell Faragonda that the mission is a success, and after that, we'll go to the mall using Wind Riders, how does that sound?" She turned to Sky and the rest of the Specialists.

Sky took his eyes off of the road, or rather, sky for a quick moment to smile at Bloom. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

...

The first thing she felt was a throbbing pain. Her head hurt badly and the same applied to the rest of her body, especially her shoulder blade and the rest of her side that rested on the cold, hard ground. A ringing noise also felt her ears as she found it very hard to open her eyes. What was going on?

Groggily, she sat up, rubbing her temple in an attempt to soothe the throbbing pain in her head. The ringing in her ears started to gradually disappear and her hearing was as clear as can be again. The room she was in was quiet as if she was the only person in there, but outside she heard several beeping by machines, people chattering, and some pop song playing. Though the sounds were distant, she can hear them, and she was very confused. Where was she?

She opened her eyes and saw the room was dark, with only small lines of light coming from a slightly ajar door her only source of light. The room was full of boxes, some opened, others were sealed close. She squinted her eyes as she shakily stood up and wobbled over one of the boxes, opening it and looking at one of the contents. A music album CD. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she dug the box deeper, there was nothing but album CDs.

Where was she? What happened?

She pursed her lips as she slowly approached the ajar door with slight caution, not knowing what lies out there. She slightly cringed when the door creaked while she opened it, but she kept going anyway, poking her head through it just in case.

Her eyes had to adjust to the sudden change of lighting. She blinked for a few moments, before looking around.

She was in a music store. How did she know? Well, many instruments were strung against the walls and the aisles were full of music CDs. Not only that, but the store has this uncanny resemblance to her local music store in the mall. Or was this the exact same store?

She took a look around once more and realized it was indeed her local music store. Her eyes widened, why was she here? Out of all places, she could have woken up from, why here? She shook her head, whatever reason she was here for, she still needed to find her friends and find out what was going on, sure she knew that the cruel and irritable Witch of Universes had sent her and her friends in another dimension or something, but why was she in her local music store instead?

Quickly, she got out of what appeared to be the storage room without anyone, especially any employees, noticing. She whistled smoothly as she walked around, checking some random album she had already bought every time an employee or customer passed by. For some reason, everyone who passed by her looked very baffled, as if they had seen a ghost, but she didn't pay it much to mind.

Finally, she saw the exit. Smiling internally, she walked faster towards it in an empty aisle, barely noticing the eerily similar head of midnight blue hair just right in the next aisle.

"Took you long enough," A slightly rough voice said as she exited the store. Musa gasped as she turned to the source of the voice. Riven frowned at her reaction, yet his expression turned into a sympathetic one as he looked at her empty hands. "Was the album sold out or something? That's a real bummer,"

Musa stood there, stunned at the magenta-haired Specialist. But her shock was soon turned into anger as she recalled the previous events. It was all Riven and the Specialists' fault that the Witch of Universes got pissed, it was his fault that their mission was a failure, it was his fault that-

"Muse, are you okay?" Riven appeared to be concerned by her sudden slightly hostile mood.

"You-!"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope the second part isn't too confusing. Is it too confusing? Can you guys get what's even going on in this chapter? I hope so. Am I rushing things? I hope not.**

 ***- The Killers parody, lol. Kind of a fan and really excited for their new album.**

 **Anyway, there's not much to say. I'd say I'll probably update something tomorrow too, but I really, really don't want to jinx myself so let's just say I won't update tomorow *wink wink*.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
